


Lollipop

by Bucai233



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucai233/pseuds/Bucai233
Summary: 橙色棒棒糖是对未成年的性幻想，注意避雷。
Relationships: Daito|Toshiro Yoshiaki/Sho|Zhou
Kudos: 3





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> 防止老福特抽风，这边补一下。  
> OOC致歉

  
该死，大东心想。阿修在舔棒棒糖。  
  
讲道理这也不是什么大事。一个11岁的小男孩儿，在周二绿洲闭服是随便挑了部电影来看，他瘫在沙发上，脚甚至搭到了茶几上。理论上大东应该告诉他这样做是不对的，别把脚放到茶几上去。  
  
但是他在舔那根天杀的棒棒糖。  
  
此时修的精力大概不怎么在电影上。那根棒棒糖是橙色的，大概就是橙子味的。他把它从嘴里拿出来，牵出一丝唾液。大东有点儿庆幸自己视力还不错。小男孩舔了舔嘴唇，盯了一小会儿橙色的糖果。他试探性地伸出舌头去碰了一下，皱着眉头认真地看着那颗糖，然后轻轻舔了一下。  
  
哇哦，大东心想，现在他整个人僵在了原地。  
  
修没有注意到大东。他咂咂嘴感受了一下甜味，然后继续舔。大东觉得此时自己像被人掐紧了脖子一样难受。关键在于这还没完，他看见修开始咬那个棒棒糖，跟所有没有耐心的小孩一样，发出了一点清脆的响声。但修并没有把糖嚼碎，而是不耐烦地用牙齿磨了两下后又把它拿了出来。然后他近乎亲吻般地吮吸着纸棒顶端的糖果。  
  
大东咽了口口水，心想天哪，别在折磨那颗糖了。  
  
“别把脚放在茶几上，”大东说，“在看什么呢？”  
  
“没看什么，”修回答，他乖乖地调整好坐姿，把棒棒糖塞回嘴里，“一起看吗？我快无聊死了。”  
  
“等一下，帮我拿张餐巾纸。”他说这话时大东甚至他嘴里橙色的糖果，“谢谢啦，兄さん。”  
  
那句腻着橙子味的日语着实让大东喉头发紧。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
